dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Redwall: The Movie
|writer(s) = Shawn David Thompson Steve Roberts Tony Roberts Heidi Foss Karen Moonah Xavier Eggers|based_on = " ", " ", and " " by |composer(s) = Themes By: Daniel Fernandez Jack Procher Score By: |production_companies = TV-Loonland AG Redlands Entertainment PBS Kids Movies|distributor = |release_date = August 5, 2003|running_time = 101 minutes|budget = $10 million|box_office = $14 million}} is a 2003 Canadian-American-German-French animated film. It is based off the novels " ", " ", and " " by . Plot Cast narrated the movie, and, due to being recognized as the narrator of Forensic Files, was considered one of the celebrity voice actors. * as Mariel Gullwhacker * as Joseph the Bellmaker * as Urgan Nagru * as Ferahgo the Assassin * as Urthstripe the Strong * as Slagar the Cruel * as Sela * as Rawnblade Widestripe * as Colonel Clary * as Brigadier Thyme * as Tarquin Longleap Woodsorrel ** Jonathan also voices Slagar's previous self Chickenhound in a flashback * as Klitch * as Dandin, Auma, and Mara * as Pikkle Ffolger * as Matthias * as Cornflower * as Constance * as Mattimeo * Reginald Bambra as Urthwyte the Mighty * as Finnbarr Galedeep * Andrew Gillies as Sir Harry the Muse * Richard Binsley as Basil Stag Hare * as Warbeak Sparra Jr. * as King Bull Sparra and Martin the Warrior Additional Voices * * * * * * * Martin Berger * * * * * Tim Hamaguchi * * * * * Susan Laney Dalton * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Soundtrack The soundtrack was released on August 20, 2003 by . It charted at #23 on the chart in the . The score album, performed by " & Company" (a supergroup consisting of the Montreal Symphony Orchestra, the , and a variety of other performers including, but not limited to, (who was also one of the film's composers), guitarist , and studio drummer ) conducted by , was released afterwards by . # "Ca va ou ça va pas? Razzmatazz" - Froggy Mix (3:45) (courtesy of Krysty Music) ## Played during the opening credits. # "Hard To Find An Easy Way" - and Barrage (4:34) ## Played as Mariel trains with the fighters of Redwall. # "Ready to Die" - (2:54) (courtesy of by special arrangement with ) ## Played as Urgan Nagru and his hoarde storm Redwall Abbey. # "Glimmer Of Evil" - (5:48) ## Played as Urgan resurrects Slagar and Sela and trains the two in a new style of combat. # "High On Life" - Winterkill (4:15) ## Played as Urgan and his hoarde attack the Abbey a second time and as Sela fights Constance. # "I'm A Fighter" - The Jeff Austin Project (4:44) ## Played as Matthias, Cornflower and Mattimeo fight Urgan and his hoarde. # "Bridge To Your Heart" - Eternal Flame (5:12) ## Played during Matthias' funeral and as Cornflower tells Mariel not to give up on stopping Urgan. # "You Know You've Got It" - Kamal Tarhouni (3:55) ## Played as the Redwallers train. # "Desert Night" - Stramonio (5:51) ## Played as Ferahgo, Urgan's satellite warlord in the Southwest Lands, begins enslavement of the citizens. # "In A Warrior's Life" - Oah (4:15) (Oah appear courtesy of by special arrangement with ) ## Played as the Redwallers train once again to find a new way to defeat Urgan. This is the show's theme song with new lyrics. # "I'll Fight With You" - Duty (4:03) ## Played as Mattimeo and Mariel fight off several members of the hoarde. # "Cross That Line" - and Barrage (4:48) ## Played during the final battle between Mariel and Urgan. # "(Call Me The) Queen of All Fighters" - (4:01) (Anastacia appears courtesy of by special arrangement with ) ## Played during the ending credits. Release The film was released on August 5, 2003 and made $14 million dollars at the box office, making it a box office success. Reception Upon its release, the film received mixed reviews from critics. Review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes calculated a 49% overall approval rating based on 97 reviews, with the consensus being, "Critics believe Redwall: The Movie captured the spirit of the books and TV series well but think the movie's action is a little too violent for something aimed at children." Film critic of the Chicago Sun-Times gave the movie 3 stars out of 4, observing that "between it's highs and lows, of which there is a lot of in this movie, it's clearly trying to have something for everybody." Ebert praised Tyrone Savage's voice acting for Matthias as being "superb to the point where you couldn't believe he's not British", but criticized the choice of songs and Peter Thomas' "ill-fitting narration". writing for The New York Times stated that the film was "noisy at times" and noted inaccuracies with the original books, but praised the performances of Kurtwood Smith, Tim Curry, Tyrone Savage, Oliver Grainger and Janet Wright - saying that Oliver "is probably the one child actor I've known who wasn't irritating during his performance". The film was nominated for a at the . An animated segment with Matthias getting slimed was produced by for broadcast during the ceremony. Category:Films Category:Fictional films Category:2003 Category:PBS Kids Category:Nelvana Category:Canada Category:United States Category:France Category:Germany Category:Canadian films Category:Fictional Canadian films Category:2003 films